


Desert and Gold

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [18]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 엔네아드 ENNEAD (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dioses - Freeform, Gilgamesh odia a los dioses, Gilgamesh tiene una apariecnia diferente, M/M, Mitología - Freeform, Pelirrojo Gilgamesh, Por lo que es pelirrojo y su pelo es largo, Reencarnación, Seth es Gilgamesh, Tiene la apariencia de Seth, Universo Alterno, mencion de violacion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Horus gano y Seth fue derrocado no solo de su trono, pero de su divinidad.Pero tomando pena en aquella triste alma, Ninsun decide tomarla y con esta, crear a Gilgamesh.
Relationships: One sided Osiris/Seth
Series: Ideas [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Desert and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Fate no me pertenece y el hermoso manhwa ENNEAD tampoco.

> **FROM EGYPT TO URUK**

* * *

Seth siempre supo que era odiado.

Los dioses aborrecian su actitud arrogante. Su sed de sangre.

Odiaban lo que le hizo a Osiris.

¡Pues claro!

¡No sabian que ese maldito le habia violado!

¡No sabian que habia amenazado a su propio hijo!

Pero no.

Era obvio que el cruel Seth tenia la culpa.

Era obvio que Seth queria poder.

Era obvio que queria acostarse con la zorra de Isis.

Despues de todo lo que sufrio, solo obtuvo mas dolor.

Y ahi, en cadenas, frente a los dioses de Egipto, Seth no lloro.

-Seth, Dios del Desierto y Señor del Caos, te condenamos a ti por tus crimenes, entre ellos el intento de asesinato de Osiris. Como castigo por tus crimenes contra la humanidad y contra los dioses de Egipto, tu divinidad sera destruida y solo seras un simple mortal. Y como mortal, seras asesinado por nuestras manos.

Seth ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras. Solo mantenia su cabeza baja, sus largos mechones carmesi cubrian su hermoso rostro.

Solo reacciono cuando un dolor insoportable lo lleno.

El dolor de que su divinidad, su propio ser, era arrancada. Su poder se iba y Seth solo lloraba y gritaba..su corazon roto mas el dolor fue suficiente para que Seth diera su ultimo respiro tan pronto se convirtio en un mortal. Seth no murio bajo las manos de los dioses, si no del dolor y de un corazon roto.

Su cuerpo encadenado cayo como una marioneta a la cual le cortaron los hilos.

Su cabello carmesi expandido alrededor de su cabeza como un halo.

Seth murio y nunca se le dio justicia.

* * *

Ninsun queria un bebe.

Siempre quiso uno, pero el destino parecia no querer darselo.

Entonces, cuando sintio y vio aquella alma, Ninsun decidio que era perfecta para ella.

Aquella alma estaba llena de dolor. Tenia odio y rencor. La alma estaba llena de una profunda tristeza.

-Oh, mi pequeño. Que mucho has sufrido. Y nadie te dio justicia. -Ninsun arrullo la triste alma y esta parecia haberse tranquilizado.

Ninsun no dudo y la tomo.

Los dioses querian un guardian para la humanidad, querian a alguien que sea el conducto entre los humanos y los dioses. Y ella queria un hijo.

Ninsun pensaba que esa alma era perfecta.

Por eso, la presento como su hijo.

Los dioses crearon el cuerpo mas perfecto y de su vientre nacio el futuro Rey de los Heroes.

Gilgamesh fue traido al mundo.

* * *

Gilgamesh no entendia las cosas en su totalidad.

El sabia que era dos tercios dios y un tercio humano, sin embargo, se preguntaba si eso era suficiente para tener el poder sobre el desierto.

Su poder en si no era extremadamente poderoso, pero era capaz de mucho, es solo que su poder parecia sellado. Parecia solo poder aceder a dos tercios de sus poderes.

Pero tal vez estaba pensando mucho.

Frustrado, se hecho su largo pelo carmesi hacia atras.

No debia preocuparse por sus poderes, despues de todo, tenia sus tesoros.

Los tesoros en su **Gate of Babylon** eran suficiente para tener incluso a los dioses de rodillas.

Pero a pesar de su arrogancia, Gilgamesh no tenia planeado hacer nada. Despues de todo, gobernar Uruk era su prioridad.

* * *

No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Era el dicho que los mortales usaban, y los dioses parecian no ser la excepcion.

Tambien esta ese dicho; las apariencias engañan.

O ese de; no juzgues a un libro por su portada.

En definitiva, esos dos ultimos dichos describian a los hermanos Osiris y Seth.

Osiris se veia tan calmado, tan bueno, que no lo veian capaz de cometer las atrocidades que hizo. Por sus mentes no paso la duda.

Seth era el culpable.

Osiris era la victima.

Por sus mentes no cruzo el pensamiento de que Osiris estaba obsesionado con Seth. Que lo violo y que no veia a Anubis como su hijo.

Seth no era santo, pero ahora las cosas eran mas entendibles.

Isis tampoco se salvaba.

Sabiendo todo y quedandose callada. Incluso, los maldijo a todos y a ella misma por su propia estupidez. Una estupida mujer que no podia ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Una mujer que no hizo nada al ver como su hermano era violado por su propio esposo.

Entonces, era obvio que Seth tenia razones de ser asi. Aun asi, eso no lo excusaba de todo lo que hizo, pero tampoco lo hacia el culpable de todo.

Sin embargo, solo él pago por sus acciones, cargando las acciones de Osiris y de Isis tambien.

Solo Seth fue condenado.

Y ahora no podian sacar a Osiris o a Isis, o se arriesgarian a romper el balance entre los dioses egipcios. Balance que estaba en la cuerda floja desde que sacaron a Seth.

Solo les esperaba esperar y rogar que el alma de Seth decida reencarnar.

Pero no sabian que Seth ya no estaba.

Y que Seth, ahora Gilgamesh, odiaba a los dioses.

* * *

A Gilgamesh no le importa que muchos consideren sus acciones como malas.

El odia a los dioses.

Y el no discrimina.

El los odia a _todos_.

Todo por una diosa demasiado enojona que no podia aceptar la verdad. Y Enkidu, su mejor amigo, pago las consecuencias.

Gilgamesh gruño, viendo la carta enviada por Ninsun, su madre, y la unica diosa que podia soportar.

> _Amado Gilgamesh:_
> 
> _Se que estas enojado, y tienes todo el derecho. Actuamos con demasiada precipitacion y Enkidu pago el precio. Esto tambien causo que tu amor y respeto por nosotros se extinguiera, y es algo que lamentamos. Sentimos haberte hecho esto. Y entendemos que no nos quieras ver mas._
> 
> _Sin embargo, tienes sangre divina y eres el conducto entre los dioses y los humanos, por lo tanto, tu presencia en la reunion anual de los seres divinos es obligatoria. Entiendo y se que tu actitud con nosotros no sera la mejor, pero al menos presentate, estoy segura que los dioses seran capaces de aguantar lo que digas. Y nos aseguraremos de mantener a Ishtar alejada de ti. Ni sentiras su presencia._
> 
> _Mi amado Gilgamesh, a pesar de tu enojo hacia mi, quiero que sepas que te amo. Por favor, presentate a la reunion._
> 
> _Te ama,_
> 
> _Tu Madre._   
>  _La_ _Diosa Ninsun._

Gilgamesh suspiro.

Penso que se salvaria de la reunion. Pero no. Tendra que ir y verle la cara a todo esos dioses.

Sin embargo, los dioses entendian que el no los iba a respetar, y la reunion era obligatoria, asi que no le queda de otra que ir.

Quien sabe, tal vez algo interesante ocurra.

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando un largo pelo carmesi, piel blanca y ojos de un intenso color carmesi tambien.

-¡El Rey Gilgamesh de Uruk! -presentaron.

Ninsun sonrio con alegria y tristeza. Estaba feliz de ser a su hijo, pero tambien sabia que este no estaba muy contento de estar ahi.

Los dioses parecian feliz, pero preocupados. Ellos estaban felices de ver a su mas perfecta creacion, pero dicha creacion estaba loco por al menos matar a Ishtar. Estaban seguros que Gilgamesh iba a pasar la reunion haciendo las cosas dificiles para los dioses.

Pero los dioses egipcios, solo podian ver a aquel hombre que era identico a Seth.

Seth nunca habia mostrado su rostro en las reuniones anuales, por lo que los demas dioses no sabian de su apariencia. Pero ellos si. Ese era Seth.

Seth habia vuelto, pero con otro nombre y conectado a otros dioses.

Y por lo que se podia ver, portaba un inmenso odio hacia los dioses.

**Author's Note:**

> Que puedo decir, me encuentro obsesionada con el manwha y estoy loca por Seth, mi bello bebe.
> 
> Y tambien amo a mi hermoso bebe Gilgamesh y decidi unirlos.
> 
> La apariencia de Gilgamesh no es como en Fate, el se ve como en ENNEAD.
> 
> Ni idea de donde salio esta idea pero no pude evitarlo, en verdad que los dioses egipcios se merecen un castigo por como tratan a mi Seth.
> 
> Isis. Oh como la odio. La verdad es que a ella no la soporto para nada. Si fuera Seth u Osiris, ya la hubiera matado.
> 
> Si no han visto el manhwa que triste, no saben de lo que se pierden. Esta buenisima.
> 
> Como ya saben, este oneshot esta en la Serie de Ideas asi que es significa que no sera continuada a menos que alguien decida adoptarla.
> 
> Una vez mas, gracias por leer mis locas ideas.


End file.
